We Need To Get Over It
by withgirl
Summary: Quindecim Back to the Start competition winner, 'Mulan asks her friend Emma out because she thinks she'll never get the woman she really wants, and Emma agrees because Regina seems so happy with Robin, Jealous Regina and Aurora.' Full prompt inside [Emma x Regina] [Aurora x Mulan] with a bit of Emma/Mulan to begin with
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is one of the competition winner's one-shots (though I will more than likely making this a two or three part fic)**

 **Quindecim 'Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip are all in Storybrooke; Mulan hasn't exactly had the greatest time always running into Philip and Aurora being a couple around town. Emma notices how down Mulan seems and befriends the woman. They get along wonderfully and eventually Mulan decides to ask Emma on a date thinking she is ready to move past her feelings for Aurora. Emma is in love with Regina, but thinks she will never return her feelings and although surprised by Mulan's offer decides to accept hoping she can get past her "crush. Jealous Aurora and Jealous Regina follows soon after.'**

'We Need To Get Over It'

"Well you look depressed," Emma chuckled as she slid into the booth opposite Mulan.

The warrior simply grunted her agreement and downed another shot of clear liquid that Emma was sure couldn't possibly be water.

"Because you're such a cheerful person."

Emma raised her eyebrow, and pulled the next shot away from her, "I can be cheerful," she defended unconvincingly.

The bell to the diner rang out, and Mulan's point was proven as a certain mayor walked in followed by 'the man with the lion tattoo." _And look there's Henry, our son,_ Emma thought bitterly as the boy walked over to talk to Ruby. Within seconds, Emma grabbed the vodka and downed it.

As the liquid burned down her throat, she scowled, "okay, you have a point. I think we both need to just move on."

Mulan tilted her head at her friend. The pair had surprisingly bonded over their unrequited crushes, becoming almost best friends over the past couple of months.

"So what brought this on?" Emma asked once her throat had stopped burning.

Mulan shrugged, "they were holding hands."

"They do that all the time," Emma laughed.

"And I do this a lot."

Emma rolled her eyes, and replied, "we really need to find a more healthy way to deal with this."

Mulan looked over to a booth at the other end of the diner, where Aurora was feeding her baby, and offered her a short wave in reply to the smile, before she quickly looked back at Emma. "We need to move on," she said, throwing the blonde's words back at her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, she had suggested this many times, but it always seemed like Mulan refused to hear it, "with who?"

"Each other," she answered triumphantly, "you know, why not?"

"Oh, why not? How romantic," Emma chuckled.

"I'm serious Emma," the warrior smiled, like she had the best idea in the world.

"So you what...want to go on a date?"

"It would certainly help us move on, I mean we like each other right?" she said.

Emma frowned for a moment, she knew for a fact that she didn't like Mulan that way, but then again her crush on a certain mayor had taken over her life, _maybe we have been overlooking something._

"Okay," she began sceptically, "are you sure?"

"We could do a lot worse."

"Charming," Emma smirked.

"Will you just say yes!" Mulan scowled.

"Well if you're going to always be this romantic, then you can pick me up at eight tomorrow," Emma replied with an eye roll. Standing from the booth, with one final exasperated look, she made her way over to the counter where Henry was sitting.

* * *

Emma lay on the couch listlessly watching TV in her PJ's, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

She continued to stare until her mother walked past with her brother on her hip, "don't bother getting up, I got it," she said sardonically.

"Thanks mom," Emma replied, which actually caused the woman to smile broadly through her irritation.

"What the hell?" Mulan asked.

Emma looked over the back of the couch, "Mulan?"

"You said eight," she scowled.

Emma looked between the angry Mulan and her amused mother.

"I thought you were kidding," she blushed as she inspected the woman's overly tight jeans, _I have definitely been overlooking her,_ she thought with an audible gulp.

Snow asked, "kidding about what?"

"She agreed to go out with me."

"You better get ready then," Snow laughed, as she took the remote off her, "I'll look after this for you."

Emma nodded, looking somewhat shocked, "I'll be ten minutes."

The blonde quickly raced up the stairs, and Mulan turned cautiously back to her date's mother, "you're okay with this?" She didn't even know that Emma had come out to her parents.

"Of course I am," Snow replied with a furrowed brow, before she quickly added, "though I'm not sure that you two make the best couple."

"Why?" Mulan swallowed hard.

"I just always saw you with someone else I guess, but why don't you prove me wrong."

Mulan nodded, and fell onto the couch. She promptly took Neal out of Snow's arms and began to make faces at the toddler, and Snow let out a sigh of relief as she fell back into the couch for at least a few minutes.

* * *

"Okay...so..." Emma began awkwardly after Ruby had walked away with a smirk. Emma was sure that the whole town would know by morning now, _why did we have to come to the diner?_ She internally sighed.

Mulan nodded, though she didn't say anything.

"You look really good," Emma blurted out, which caused the other woman to laugh.

Mulan inspected the blonde's usual combination of skinny jeans and leather jacket, though she had thrown on a necklace for the occasion, "you don't look too bad yourself."

Emma blushed, the bell once again announcing the arrival of Regina and Henry, though this time they seemed to be unaccompanied by the thief.

Regina seemed to lock onto the blushing sheriff instantly, and she felt an unexplained urge to discover just why she looked flustered by the woman sitting across from her. Without explanation to her son, she walked straight over to their booth.

"Miss Swan, I thought you were on the night shift?" she said, just about thinking of something to say.

Emma looked up at the former-queen, and she felt guilt for a moment before realising that she was being irrational, _Regina isn't my girlfriend._

The blonde shook her head, and politely replied, "that would be tomorrow, your majesty."

Regina nodded, and remained standing there for a moment, until the werewolf waitress interrupted, "two cheeseburgers and fries," she smiled.

Once she had placed the plates on the table, she looked up to the mayor. Henry had frequently told her that he wished his mother would just forget about Robin, and just realise how she felt about Emma. She had highly doubted his theory and even had to stop him from starting operation SwanQueen. Now as she watched the clearly jealous mayor, she knew that Henry may have been right, so she decided to do a further test.

"Come now, madam mayor, can't you even allow the sheriff time to enjoy her date?"

"Ruby!" Emma scowled, she could never understand the woman's need to broadcast everyone's personal life.

No one but Henry noticed his mother's jaw clench, before she nodded, and said, "of course, enjoy your night Miss Swan." The mayor promptly dragged Henry to as far away a booth as possible, though Ruby noted that it still had a clear view of the potential couple.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Emma and Mulan walked hand in hand down the street each holding an ice cream cone. Though they had both admitted that they still harboured their crushes, they were able to enjoy spending time with each, though nothing beyond kissing had happened just yet, they believed that they could eventually get over themselves and just be a full on couple.

"You've got ice cream on your nose," Emma chuckled.

The warrior instantly frowned and tried to get her hand back to wipe it away, but the blonde wouldn't let her, "Emma," she laughed.

"It looks cute," she pouted.

Emma pulled her closer and bumped their noses together, "now we both have it."

"Is this what I get for dating a Charming?" Mulan chuckled as she finally managed to wipe it off, along with the blonde's.

"You brought this on yourself," Emma smirked, as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The couple were interrupted by a small squeak.

They each turned to see Sleeping Beauty had dropped a shopping bag.

Mulan handed her cone to Emma and ran forward to help her pick everything up, "what happened?" she asked.

Aurora looked between the two of them, before finally answering, "slippy fingers, so you two..."

Mulan nodded with a furrowed brow, "I thought Ruby would have told everyone by now," Emma chuckled as she came over to the pair.

"I haven't really got much time to be involved in the rumour mill."

"If you want to like go out with Phillip, me and Mulan could look after little Phillip," Emma offered as she offered Mulan her ice cream. Mulan blanched at her for a moment, only to be met with a nod of encouragement, and she just shrugged.

"We would be happy to help," she said through clenched teeth.

Aurora didn't seem to notice her reluctance, she hadn't really spent much time with Phillip since coming to Storybrooke. She was sure that this burning jealousy would dim if she simply reconnected with her husband.

"I'll probably take you up on that."

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed XD**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated and I'll try and update as soon as possible though this will be quite low on my to do list until I manage to finish some other things :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I know I said that I probably wouldn't update for a while, but I've been thinking about this all day, so I just had to write it XD Also this is probably going to have more than three parts lol I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Chapter two

-Three months later-

Emma smiled as she brought the body next to her closer.

Light filtered in through the slightly open curtains, and the woman next to her grunted.

"I have work," she whispered.

Mulan opened one eye; with a small smile she shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" Emma laughed.

"Your warm," she grumbled, and snuggled further into her girlfriend.

"Your warmth is more important than the safety of our poor little town?"

"It's certainly more important than your paper ball game," she said against her chest.

Emma looked over to the clock, and shrugged, "I've got half an hour."

Mulan's head shot up, "half an hour?"

Emma furrowed her brow, "yeah, why?"

"You usually have ten minutes," she smirked, as she leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own.

"You really think we have time?" Emma tried not to moan as the warrior moved down to her neck.

"We have more time than usual," she said against her girlfriend's pulse point.

"You make an excellent point," Emma tilted her head back, allowing Mulan better access as she climbed over her body.

"Hey Emma..." the door opened and a squealing noise made the warrior jump to the other side of the bed.

Emma quickly sat up to see her mother rapidly turning a deep shade of red, "mom...knock," she shouted.

Snow covered her face and mumbled something about breakfast followed by a sorry.

Once she had run away, Emma turned her head to the mortified woman perched on the side of the bed.

"At least she didn't show up in about five minutes," Emma chuckled.

Mulan's eyes widened at the thought, and she promptly threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Well that killed the mood," she sighed.

"Breakfast?"

"You really think she'll feed the woman who was defiling her daughter?" Mulan asked.

Emma smirked and pulled Mulan into a hug, "you're being dramatic."

"Can you bring me some toast?"

"Fine, you coward," Emma laughed as she stood and made her way to the door.

The warrior had a look of faux outrage at the comment, and quickly followed the blonde to the breakfast table.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Regina sighed.

Emma looked up from the tiny screen, feeling like she had been caught breaking the rules by one of the scariest (and hottest) teacher's. She and Mulan were still very aware of their crushes on other people, but they were also aware that they enjoyed being with each other. They just needed time to get over it, they had kept telling themselves. Their relationship was great, just not amazing.

"Mulan," Emma replied with a guilty expression.

Her phone dinged again and she looked down at the screen with a small smirk. She failed to notice the mayor's pen crack as she gripped it tighter.

Regina just frowned, and waved her hand to make the spilled ink disappear.

Emma and Mulan seemed so happy together that she had decided that she should forgo her plan of breaking up with Robin and asking out the blonde sheriff that had somehow wormed her way forcefully into her heart.

At first she had been unwilling to admit her attraction, hence her relationship with her supposed 'soul mate'. Robin wasn't bad, she had to keep reminding herself. He treated her well, and he was a good man. But by comparison to the saviour, he was just...boring. But Regina told herself that she could deal with boring, it was the most functional relationship she'd had since Daniel and she would just have to take what the universe seemed to have decided as her happy ending.

"You do understand that this is a meeting, Miss Swan?" Regina drawled.

Emma shrugged, and offered her the patented half smirk that she found so adorable, "but we're friends."

Regina clenched again and nodded, "indeed we are, but that doesn't change the fact that you're supposed to be giving me a crime report."

"Some Lost Boys spray painted the diner and I had to take Granny's crossbow and I found Pongo for the 100th time...that about sums it up."

Regina rolled her eyes, "that cannot be it."

"I scored a perfect thousand in trash bin ball," Emma replied trying to maintain a serious expression.

Regina put her face in her hands, "just do a written report Emma."

Emma stood and quickly bowed, "your wish is my command, your majesty."

As the blonde left, she failed to notice the queen's blush.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding," Ruby laughed.

"Don't laugh; she wasn't best impressed, "Emma replied pointing at Mulan.

The other woman lightly slapped her arm, "I don't understand how you can be so calm about the whole thing."

Emma shrugged, "she scared me for life with dad; frankly she deserved it."

The bell rang out, and Emma noticed Aurora out of the corner of her eye.

The princess tentatively approached the counter. When she saw Emma's hand on the small of Mulan's back, she seemed to change her mind, and fell into the nearest booth.

She hadn't seem to realise that the booth was occupied, before she came face to face with the moping mayor.

Aurora's eyebrows shot up as she saw a familiar look as the mayor looked over at the blonde at the counter.

"Sorry," she quickly said, about to stand.

"Wait..." Regina trailed off, realising that she was far too drunk to sensibly talk to anyone at the moment, she may after all break the illusion of her happiness.

Aurora sat back down with a furrowed brow, and gestured at a passing waitress.

"I'll have what she's having," she said quietly, still slightly disappointed that neither Mulan nor Emma seemed to notice the pair in the booth.

A few shots were placed in front of Sleeping Beauty, and as they clanged the glasses together they seemed to acknowledge why they needed the vodka without the need for verbal explanation.

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

-Two weeks later-

Regina sat at her desk, fully engrossed in her work, only to be interrupted by her office door slamming open.

Without pretence, Aurora walked in and threw a paper to go back onto the desk. With that she slumped into the chair, looking thoroughly irritated.

Regina raised her eyebrows, and slowly closed her laptop, "something wrong dear?"

Aurora nodded with a sigh.

"Okay..." Regina began, pulling her salad out of the bag, "Mulan or Phillip?"

"Mulan, they were being lovey dovey again...why would it be Phillip?" she asked with a confused look.

"Didn't you say you were going to talk to him?" Regina sighed.

Aurora swallowed hard, "yes...about that..."

"You're a coward," Regina chuckled after she swallowed a lettuce leaf.

"We're married," Sleeping Beauty defended.

"I thought you said he would agree with you."

"Well...yes, but I have yet to broach the subject, besides you have yet to do anything about Robin."

"That is completely different," Regina argued, and was met with a look of disbelief, "we are not married."

"That is exactly my point, I have little Phillip to think about," Aurora pointed out.

"I'm sure your son will survive, do you honestly believe it would be healthy for him to grow up with unhappy parents."

"We're not unhappy...we're just..." words failed the princess and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Comfortable?"

"Exactly," she replied, and then deflated, "it could be worse."

Regina cringed as she thought about Leopold, "it certainly could, but why should that mean that it can't be better?"

Aurora imagined as she had many times, what it would be like to be with Mulan. Everything about it seemed perfect, she was sure that Phillip would understand and it would only be fair to allow him to find his true love.

"This is a mess," she sighed, grabbing her lunch.

Regina hummed in agreement and they each continued to eat.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Phillip confessed as Aurora came back from her lunch.

Aurora noticed that the prince seemed to be quietly pacing and nodded, allowing him to lead her to the couch.

"I actually need to talk to you," she admitted, Regina had made a convincing argument after all.

Phillip nodded, clearly nervous and all Aurora could hope was that he wasn't about to do something incredibly romantic that would wreck her resolve, "you go first," she finally said with a sigh.

Phillip nodded and considered his words carefully, "this world is so different," he began, and Aurora nodded in agreement. "I know we have been arranged to be together since our birth, and I have enjoyed every moment with you, but as..."

"Friends," she said excitedly.

Phillip's eyebrows rose as high as possible, and he nodded hesitantly, he hadn't expected this to go over that well.

"So you found someone else?" she asked.

Phillip swallowed hard, "well I haven't done anything...yet, I wouldn't do that to you...but it's..."

"Killian?"

Phillip sputtered slightly, "how...?"

"I've seen you share looks," she smiled reassuringly.

"Like you and Mulan?" the prince laughed once his shock had subsided.

Aurora grinned, and quickly hugged her best friend, "thank you Phillip."

The man brought his hand up and patted her back with a giant grin, "I just wish I could help you get your woman," he chuckled.

"Leave that to me," she said, pulling back, determination was painted on her face.

* * *

-The next day-

"Operation SwanQueen and Sleeping Warrior? It's not very snappy," Ruby chuckled.

Henry looked up from his laptop where he was typing ideas furiously, "I haven't heard you come up with anything better."

Ruby looked over to a far booth with a sulking mayor and princess, and rolled her eyes, "how about Operation Pathetic?"

"Ruby!" Henry scolded, only to be met with a roll of the wolf's eyes.

"So are they like friends now?"

Henry looked over at his mother, and offered her a small smile which was quickly met a tight smile, Henry turned back to the counter and said, "yeah...I think they just get together to complain."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to marry the ketchups, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the town's newest couple.

Henry turned to his mother to see an instant eyeroll at their joined hands, making him smirk slightly.

Ruby groaned, wishing she could stop getting involved, but knowing she couldn't help herself, she grabbed a glass of water.

"Got an idea," she whispered to Henry, choosing not to wait for his reply, she made her way over to Regina's booth.

Pretending to trip, she poured the water down Aurora, "oops, my bad, let me get you some more napkins."

Going as slowly as possible, she looked back to see Regina roll her eyes at the wolf (honestly she had expected more), and move to the other side of the booth to help her clear up.

She smirked to herself, as she noticed both Emma and Mulan look over from their booth. From the angle they couldn't see the innocence of the situation, and they both instantly turned bright red. From their point of few all they could see was the women sitting on the same side of the booth, Regina's back obscuring what was really going on.

Ruby walked over and languidly asked, "'sup?"

Emma looked up at Ruby and just about managed to ask, "are they...?"

"Don't know for sure," Ruby sighed dramatically, "but they have been spending a lot of time together."

"But, she's married," Mulan stuttered.

"Didn't you hear? Phillip and Aurora basically realised that they're both gay, you know the Enchanted Forest didn't really have big gay pride like we do now," she replied casually.

Mulan nodded, and quickly looked down at her coffee as if she were trying to comprehend the situation.

Emma continued to stare, "and Regina?"

Ruby tilted her head, she was legitimately surprised that Emma didn't know, "it's pretty common knowledge that she's bi. She actually outlawed homophobic punishment when she took the throne."

Emma nodded and at the same time, she and Mulan said, "we need to break up."

Ruby chuckled and walked back over to the counter, "mission accomplished," she whispered.

 **A/N hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter may be the last, but let me know if you would want an epilogue and I could do one XD**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Aurora slammed the shot glass to the table, and with a small kind of yelping sound swallowed the spirits.

Regina brought the apple cider glass to her lips with one perfectly plucked eyebrow, she silently judged the princess.

They had agreed to meet at the Rabbit Hole to vent, and today it seemed as though Sleeping Beauty was more thirsty than the queen.

"How were things with Phillip?"

Aurora smiled, and said "perfect, we're going for joint custody, and he opted to give me the apartment and give enough child support for anything I need."

Regina nodded, and gave a glance to the line of empty shot glasses, "so why?"

She sighed and leaned her head on her hand, "I don't know, just becoming impatient."

Regina nodded in understanding, thinking about the blonde that seemed to have friend zoned her, she pulled one of the shots towards her.

Aurora watched in amusement as the queen downed the tequila, "perhaps we should take their approach?"

After successfully swallowing, Regina asked with a furrowed brow, "what do you mean?"

"You know...we could try us two," Aurora squirmed in her seat.

"That is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard," Regina laughed, feeling slightly tipsy, she said this slightly louder than necessary, causing her friend to shush her with a drunken giggle. Regina began to whisper in response, "how would us dating help anything, the issue in our relationships is the lack of chemistry."

"Regina?"

The woman stiffened and turned to see her boyfriend looking at her with a furrowed brow, she instantly felt guilty. She had fully intended on dumping the thief soon, even if she couldn't have Emma, it still felt unfair to him.

"Robin," she sighed.

"She thinks you're boring," Aurora slurred, only to be met with a scowl from her friend.

Robin nodded, which caused Regina's eyebrows to shoot up as high as possible.

"I was talking to Henry and he may have mentioned his theories, he's a very perceptive boy Regina," the thief laughed begrudgingly.

Regina smiled, before she quickly shook her head, "wait, what are his theories?"

"That you're in love with the sheriff," he said without a hint of jealousy, "and I have to say you would make a perfect couple. I just wanted to make sure that there would be no guilt for you."

"How?" Regina stammered out, not even bothering to deny his words.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, and quickly stood up and hugged him.

"I'll leave you to your drinking, though you should probably find a healthier outlet," he chuckled once she let go of his shoulders.

Regina nodded, "we fully intend to."

* * *

"How long have you known about this kid?" Emma scowled as she and Mulan scrolled through his operation notes.

"It was fairly obvious," Henry replied without looking away from the TV.

"So why did you let us happen?" Mulan asked, "not that I regret it," she quickly.

Emma smirked and put her arm around her best friend's shoulder, "unclench Mulan, if anything we can now think of it as a waste of time."

"Now who's charming?" Mulan laughed.

Henry continued to ignore the pair and Emma promptly took the controller off him, "are you planning to help?"

Henry sighed dramatically, "I wanted to help a long time ago, now it's just ridiculous that you can't just tell them how you feel."

"What? No operation plans for broad sweeping romance?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Ruby deleted them, she was convinced I was wrong."

Emma and Mulan each exchanged an amused look, and the blonde said, "well I'm asking for your help."

The boy looked longingly at his paused game, and just rolled his eyes again, "it's simple really, your feelings are returned, so just tell them."

"But-"

"No," Henry sighed, "no buts. You don't need any operation, you just need to go up to them and ask them on a date. Ask for a double date if you really want, but I doubt mom would appreciate that."

Emma blinked a few times, she was surprised that she had failed to notice how frustrated the boy had been, and she quickly nodded, "okay, we can do that."

* * *

Regina and Aurora sat in comfortable silence, Aurora nursing a headache, and the queen just sat smirking as she read the paper.

"How much did you drink?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

"More than one would think humanly possible," Regina replied without looking up, she didn't even react when the balled up napkin hit her in the face.

Ruby looked between the pair, and decided that it was time to drop the bomb upon them.

"Hey did I tell you the latest?"

"Have I ever been interested, Miss Lucas?" Regina sighed in frustration as she placed the unread paper on the table.

"I'm sorry, madam mayor," she smirked, "I thought you would be interested in our dear saviours love life, please forgive me."

The wolf pretended to walk away, and got a satisfied look on her face when Regina grumbled, "what is it?"

"She and Mulan ended their relationship," she looked between the two expressions of confusion with happiness beginning to break through in both of the royal's expressions, she added, "on good terms, they're still like best friends."

With her satisfied wolfish grin, she sauntered away to get their coffee.

"Did I imagine that?" Regina finally asked.

"No, I heard it too," an unexpected voice, making Regina jump to see the objects of their conversation each standing in front of their booth.

 **A/N There'll be one more chapter after this lol, I'll probably write the chapter and the epilogue together :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and reviews would be much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Without much pretence the two women each slid into the booth, next to their crushes.

Aurora and Regina exchanged a look of shock, and Aurora managed to say through her hung over haze, "why did you two break up?"

Emma shrugged, and leaned closer to the mayor, "it fizzled out," she whispered close to the mayor's ear.

A shiver went up Regina's spine, this was the first time that the sheriff had so openly flirted with her, especially in public.

She and Aurora exchanged a look, as Mulan offered her some Aspirin.

Ruby placed two coffees in front of the dumbfounded women, and said, "will you just put them out of their misery?"

Emma rolled her eyes, and Mulan smirked at the wolf.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked, feeling the coffee burn her throat as the tablets dissolved.

"We broke up because we were pretending since we both thought we couldn't be with the people that we truly wanted to be with. Thanks to Ruby, we found out that we had assumed wrong," Mulan explained.

They each nodded, both royals at a loss for words.

A frustrated groan came from the booth next to them, revealing Henry as he jumped out in front of them, "Aurora will you go out with Mulan on Friday?"

Sleeping Beauty looked from the boy to the warrior, who nodded her agreement to his words, though she could feel her throat constrict in fear of rejection, she did have a feeling that the chance of her saying no would be slim. Or at least she hoped.

Aurora nodded without hesitation, and Mulan offered Henry a grateful smile.

The little brunette then turned to Regina, "mom, will you go out with ma?"

Regina made the same shocked nod that her friend did, and Henry put his hands in the air in victory.

"Why do I have to do everything?" he chuckled, "can I have a hot chocolate for helping you idiots with your love lives?"

Emma rolled her eyes and handed the boy some money.

* * *

-One year later-

"I can't do this," Emma said again.

Mulan looked up from her seat, and rolled her eyes, "what's wrong now?"

"Why don't you seem to care?"the nervous blonde sighed.

Mulan ran a hand across her face and stood up, "I cared the first few times, but now it's getting old. You know for a fact that you can do it."

Emma looked down at the dress her mother had picked and sighed, "I look stupid."

"You look beautiful and Regina doesn't care what you wear."

"You didn't wear a dress at your wedding," Emma growled.

"I didn't have Snow in my wedding party," the warrior chuckled, only to be met with an unimpressed look. "Emma, it's just cold feet, you want to marry Regina right?"

Emma nodded vigorously without hesitation, "I want to be married, it's the getting married...in front of everyone that is freaking me out."

"Forget about them, it's for Regina. She wanted a small wedding, but you refused remember?"

Emma sighed, "it was because her last wedding wasn't particularly for love, I just want her to be able to get married for real in front of everyone that she knows. I guess I just didn't think about the fact that I wanted a small wedding."

Mulan rolled her eyes, "you are so disgustingly romantic."

Emma sighed dramatically, "I know it's bad isn't it."

"You're lucky that I'm your Maid of Honour instead of Snow, because she would have given you some hope speech. But I'm going to just tell you to get your ass down that aisle and marry the woman that you love."

Emma chuckled, "didn't I say that to you on your wedding?"

"It was effective, now come on Swan."

The blonde did a salute making her best friend roll her eyes as she followed her out of the room.

* * *

Emma smiled broadly as she allowed her father to dance her around the floor, not far away, Henry did the same with his other mother.

As other couples began to join the floor, David let go of his little girl, and kissing her forehead he passed her over to his new daughter-in-law.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and continued her sway, watching as Henry went in search of Grace.

"Hey," Emma greeted.

Regina chuckled, "hey."

They continued their dance in a comfortable silence, until the clinging of a glass turned their attention to the wedding party table.

Each person turned to the two Maid's of Honour, though one seemed to be hiding behind her wife, causing Emma to snicker slightly at how shy the 'fearless warrior' could be.

Aurora smiled broadly at the room, and said, "we would like to thank you all for coming to this wonderful night, to help us celebrate the union of our dear friends," a short applause erupted, before she continued. "There are, however, two people we need to thank for intervening with our love lives in order to allow all of this to happen. Ruby and Henry," some cheers were heard, which caused the boy to blush and the wolf to grin wildly, "did everything to ensure that the four of us would stop being idiots, and so I would like to ask you all to raise your glass to Henry Swan-Mills and Ruby Lucas."

Everyone in the room did so, including the newlyweds, raised their glasses.

"Thank you for not allowing us to just get over it," Mulan added, which caused the whole room to laugh.

 **A/N So this fic is finally finished XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks to QueenApples for being my beta :)**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated XD**


End file.
